Insane or Unsane?
by Jinx-co
Summary: It's back! Ladies, gents and everyone else! A mysterious girl shows up in Weyard, and magically transporrts the GSers to our world. With help from her brother, everything is soon chaotic and crazy. Bu the question remains... Is she insane or unsane?


Disclaimer: I own a shelf of books, an iPod and a TV. I own nothing to do with the game Golden Sun, and even if you do sue me all you're getting is the TV and the books because there is no way in Hell you are getting my iPod.

Sy: Well it's back! Insane or Unsane in non-script format!

Ivan: (mouths) Save me.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Insane or Unsane?

001: Stop Asking Stupid Questions!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

It was a beautiful day in an area a little ways away from Vault. The gang from Golden Sun was wandering around doing absolutly nothing of importance... For now.

"YEE HAW!"

A resounding cry echoed off of the many hills and rocks. The GS gang looked around in surprise.

"What was that?" our midgety blonde friend, Ivan, asked.

Ivan: Wait, wait, wait! Why am I midgety?

Sy: Because you are. And don't interrupt my writing. It's not cool.

"I don't know... Sounded pretty close though..." Mia responded, looking around.

"WOO HOO!" another cry came.

"Okay... That one was a lot closer..." Isaac said.

"Yeah. We need to find out who or what is doing that," Felix nodded.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay! That sounded just evil!" Jenna cried.

"Yeah..." Garet whimpered.

"Hi!" a voice said from the right of the group.

Everyone jumped and looked over. Standing there was a short girl with black and blue hair, grinning madly and waving. She looked normal, except for the insane grin and strange clothing, jeans and a yellow t-shirt that said Sarcasm.

"Who are you?" Isaac demanded.

"I," the girl paused dramatically. "Am Silver Yukai-sama, you can call me Sy."

"Okay... Why are you here?"

"I'm writing a fanfic starring you!" Sy smiled wider.

"A what?"

"Fan... Fic," Sy said slowly. "A fic by fans!"

"Sure... Fans of what?"

"Golden Sun of course."

"Why is that 'of course'?"

"Because that's the game you're from," Sy rolled her eyes.

"Game?"

"Stop asking stupid questions! We need to get busy!"

"Busy with what?" Ivan asked worriedly.

"Why this week's activity of course!" Sy sid as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

The Golden Sun folks looked at each other and shrugged. What could it hurt? It's not like the girl was dangerous... At least that's what they thought...

"Okay," Isaac sighed. "We'll go."

"Of course you will," Sy grinned. She snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke the group was in a completely different location.

They were standing in a room, a basement by the looks of it. There was a TV in one corner, a computer against a wall, a couple of chairs and couches and a bunch of posters.

"Where are we?" Mia asked.

"We are at my house!" Sy said, gesturing around.

"How are we supposed to get back to our houses?" Jenna demanded.

Sy shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She waved her hand. "Besides we need to decide what to do."

"Go home?" Sheba suggested hopefully.

"We are home. Next?"

"I meant _our _home... But okay..." Sheba sighed wistfully.

"This is your home now," Sy said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the echoing cry of protest.

There were sounds of someone coming down stairs and entering the basment. Looking towards the stairs the crew saw a man with balck hair and black/purple sunglasses who was wearing a black suit and a black and purple cape.

"Sy, do you mind? I am _trying _to invent an alcohal that doesn't look like and alcohal," the man said, glaring at Sy.

"Frozen margaritas. There you're finished. Come join us, Mr. J!"

Mr. Jupiter surveyed the scene in front of him. "Sy... What did you do?"

"I went to Weyard and got the Golden Sun people! Aren't they the coolest?"

"You are so going to go to prison. But I'll join you anyway," Mr. Jupiter said, jumping of the staircase and landing in a dramatic pose, his cape flowing behind him.

Sy humphed. "If you don't stop that, I'm gonna turn you into a troll!"

Mr. Jupiter rolled his unseen eyes. "You can't turn me into a troll."

"Can't I?"

She said it so innocently that everyone in the room backed away from her slightly.

"That's what I thought!" Sy stuck out her tongue.

"Don't go shoving that thing at people," Mr. Jupiter said, picking up his conveniatly located staff, and poking Sy in the gut.

The Golden Sun group took another step back from the duo.

Sy looked over. "Oh! How rude of me! Golden Sun folk 'uns, this is my brother! Mr. Jupiter!"

The Golden Sun 'folk 'uns' nodded and waved slowly hoping that he was slightly more sane then his sister, who was now gnawing on... Something...

They all gulped. This would be interesting.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: There ya go! How'd ya like it? When Mr. J read it, he was laughing so, hopefully, it's funny!

Ivan: I am frightened.


End file.
